Pain and Tears
by DamphirGirl25
Summary: Rose, Dimitri, Alberta, Celeste, Eddie, Stan, and Adrian are taken during a Strigoi raid at the academy. The Strigoi's main focus is Rose becuase he wants her to suffer for what she did in Spokane to his dear brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story so tell me what you think. **

Being shadow-kissed and one hell of a badass guardian can have its ups and downs. I am able to protect my best friend Lissa from Strigoi and any other threats. My name is Rose Hathaway and I am a known enemy to all Strigoi and a known ally to all Moroi and damphirs. I was glad I was going to be graduating soon and being Lissa's guardian. I had everything all planned out with her, my friends and my dear love Dimitri Belikov. Well I did until the night the academy was invaded.

I felt the nauseous feeling creep up inside me as I ran to the guardian dorm. I looked to my left and saw four Strigoi chasing me. I kept sprinting hard and fast but when I got near the campus halls something came out of nowhere and threw me to the ground. I screamed so loud I think the whole academy heard it. I looked up to the approaching undead and did what I was taught: never to hesitate. I ran to the closest Strigoi and hit. I looked over to the campus area to see guardians, damphirs, Moroi, and teachers gathering around looking for something out of the ordinary. The Strigoi noticed my distraction and threw me against a tree. I felt 2 ribs give out and let a blood curdling scream out. I faintly noticed the guardians and Christian running toward the clearing I was in. The last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes with a red tint smile at me and heard a faint whisper, "Sleep Roza. You are now mine." Everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a room that looked like it could be a penthouse suite in a five-star hotel. I looked around groggily and made out six other figures beside the bed I was chained to. I blinked a few more times to clear my eyes and gasped when I was able to distinguish who they were. I looked into the eyes of Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, Eddie, Adrian, and Celeste. I was surprised to see our top guardians all bruised and tied to chairs. I looked into Dimitri's eyes and saw the fear radiating through them. It took me a minute to see the fear was for me. I looked down my body and saw I had shredded clothes, wild hair, my arms were chained about my head to a bed post, and my legs were chained to the other bed posts which meant my legs were open and could be easily violated.

I tried to struggle but saw it was no use. I heard a door click and looked to see who had joined us. I focused on his eyes for a bit and realized he was the same Strigoi that called me his. "Hello Roza. I have finally gotten you where I want you."

"What do you want from me?" I said it clear and strong but inside I was filled with panic. He started to approach my friends and I couldn't help but tense. He looked amused at my expression and continued to examine them. "Why, my Roza. I want one simple thing from you…your pain." He came over to me and straddled my waist. I was starting to feel fear when he grabbed a razor blade from his jeans. I heard a lot of struggling. I looked over at my friends and met all their eyes. Stan looked absolutely disbelieving, Alberta looked disgusted and scared, Eddie looked shocked and sorrowful, Celeste looked like she couldn't watch, Adrian looked furious and had tears flowing freely now, and Dimitri looked pale and beyond murderous.

My gaze was shifted back to the Strigoi because I could feel the sharp blade of the razor pierce my skin. I screamed out loud. The Strigoi reached over to tie a blindfold around my eyes and to put a gag in my mouth. I prayed it would be over quick but once I felt the razor up at my chest again, I knew it was going to be a long and painful death.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it and let me know what you think and what some of your ideas are. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. Here's chapter two for you. Oh and I hope you keep reading because I guarantee you it will get better from here.**

Minutes past but it felt like centuries. I still felt the Strigoi carving into the top of my left breast with the razor but I couldn't do anything about it except for scream into my gag and cry into the blindfold. I heard Dimitri screaming curse words in Russian at the Strigoi but that only made him cut me harder. I tried thrashing but when I did, the Strigoi would punch me in the stomach and tell me I'll mess up his work. Finally I felt the blade leave my skin and the weight of the Strigoi on my waist disappeared. I could feel the hot liquid pulsating out of my chest but I couldn't stop it.

The Strigoi ripped off my blindfold and my eyes immediately dropped down to my chest. I saw he carved a perfect heart shape right where my real heart should be. It scared me so I started to scream and thrash even harder. I looked over to see the appalled looks of my friends and they knew just as well as I that this was just the beginning. I started to see black spots from the blood loss and happily succumbed into darkness.

I looked to my left and saw the little lake that was in the academy. "Adrian?!" I heard footsteps approaching and I saw him. "Hello Little Damphir. I'm sorry this has happened to you of all people. But don't worry...we'll find a way out of this." I looked at him and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. "Adrian, I know I'm as good as dead so I'm going to try to find a safe way out for you and the others. I promise you." Adrian started to protest but I pushed him out of my head with all my might. I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I looked and saw Adrian's head bowed and his shoulders slightly shaking. Everyone else watched him then looked at me. I couldn't look them in the face for fear Dimitri would know what me and Adrian were talking about in my dream.

I looked back at the door and let out a horrified gasp. _Jesse turned Strigoi_?! I then heard more footsteps and felt a slight twinge in my stomach. Behind him was his evil ass of a friend Ralf. They stopped in the doorway to look at us all. Their eyes rested on me on the bed with only my pants and a bra on. They smirked at me ten started to approach the bed. I felt fear build inside me but I refused to show it. Jesse climbed into the space between my legs. I tried to bring my knees together to make sure he didn't have access but it didn't make much of a difference with the chains still on my legs. "Ahhhhh....I always knew you were a blood whore Hathaway....but I am more excited that you are _my_ blood whore now." Ralf laughed in the background. I saw Jesse wink at me with his red eyes. I turned my eyes to look at something else and saw Dimitri struggling even more and threatening to kill Jesse if he even dared touch me.

I looked back at Jesse as I felt his hands grip my thighs. _Oh God_! I tried to squirm but Ralf flashed over to me and backhanded me. I saw stars and then I felt Jesse's hands roaming to my button and zipper on my jeans. I tried to scream but I knew it was useless. I felt him enter me and felt an excruciating pain.

"Wow...who would have thought the famous blood whore slut Hathaway was still a virgin. This should be very fun then." He leaned over me and I felt his teeth penetrate the skin of my neck as he thrusted into me hard and fast. I was crying so hard now trying to tell him to stop. He only laughed and pushed in deeper. I heard sobs coming from everyone next to the bed and I just felt so empty and worthless now. Jesse still hadn't stopped drinking my blood and I doubt he could. I let one last tear drop from my eye before I felt my heart beat slow dramatically; then I felt nothing at all.

**Well I hope you liked it. I can't wait to write chapter 3. Read and Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I love writing this story and I hope you love reading it too. Here's chapter 3 and let me know if i should keep going.**

**DPOV**

I watch horrified as the Strigoi bends over Roza's chest with his razorblade. I start to struggle then hear Roza start to scream even louder than before. I wanted so bad to kill that Strigoi right there before he could harm my dear Roza anymore. Finally, after long minutes, he gets off of her to show us all what it was he was working so intently on. I hear gasps from both my left and right side but I can't seem to stop staring at the bloody heart that was carved onto her chest. I look up and meet her beautiful brown eyes. I watch as they close slowly and I try to scream for her to stay awake but she was already unconscious. Next, I hear Eddie yelling at Adrian and I slowly look to see his eyes closed too.

Ten minutes passed and I see Adrian's eyes slowly start to flutter open. He looked absolutely grieve-stricken and hopeless. I try to ask him what was wrong but he just dropped his head and sobbed. I start to panic, "Adrian! What is it?! Is Roza okay? Tell me what the hell is wrong!" He finally looked up to meet Rose's eyes but then he drops his head again. Before I can even say a word the door slammed open. I look up to see the red eyes of..._Jesse and Ralf_?! Well this can't be good. I see a hint of panic in Rose's eyes but she quickly puts on her guardian mask so no one could see what she was really feeling. I saw him walk to the bed and climb up into the space between her legs. "Don't you dare touch her or so help me God I will rip you limb from limb!" I threatened him but Jesse just laughed and said, "I have already touched her Belikov! Now she is fully mine and will be the blood whore she always was! And you can't do anything about it because once I'm finished with her, I'm coming for you." He smiled a wicked smile and then realization hit me. Before I could get a word out he punched Roza in the stomach and said, "Ahhhhh....I always knew you were a blood whore Hathaway....but I am more excited that you are _my_ blood whore now." Ralf started laughing and I started to use every Russian swear word and threat I knew. Jesse didn't even bother to acknowledge me anymore. He reached down and undid Roza's button on her jeans and zipper. Pure fear shot out of her and she tried to squirm when Jesse grabbed her pant edges at her waist. A flash came into my vision and I saw Ralf backhand Rose hard. I growled but Ralf merely laughed. I had to look away at this point because I knew what was going to happen next. I heard her cry through her gag and I felt that cry of pain shoot through my heart. Jesse's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Wow...who would have thought the famous blood whore slut Hathaway was still a virgin. This should be very fun then." I look up then to see Rose's eyes closed with tears flowing freely from them. Then I look and see Jesse staring at me with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he turns and bites into Roza's neck. I scream out at him to stop and so does Alberta, Adrian, and Eddie. Celeste and Stan look to appalled and shocked to do anything. I see Roza start to lose consciousness and then realized Jesse still hadn't stopped drinking. I say, "Stop! You're killing her!" Jesse smirks at me and says clearly, "I'm not killing her, I told you I had other plans in mind!" Oh my God! He's going to turn her?! I struggle as hard as I could and I see I'm not the only one trying to get out of my bindings. I look back up and see Jesse's bleeding arm up at Rose's mouth. I scream again but Ralf hits me in the back of the head which makes me see stars. Once everything started to clear up, I looked and saw Jesse feeding Rose his blood back. It was too late. It was too late and I couldn't do anything about it...I lost her...I lost my lovely Roza forever.

**Well there's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I am having too much fun with this story that I am just uploading like crazy now. Well I hope you liked the story so far and here it continues with chapter 4.**

RPOV

I felt a hot liquid running down my mouth but I couldn't stop myself from drinking it. I felt it suddenly stop and I was pissed it did. Why couldn't they let me have a little more?! UGH! I could start to feel myself come into my own body now. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Jesse and Ralf. I looked at them and smiled back. I felt unbelievable power! Oh and it felt wonderful! I tried to sit up but found I was still bound to the bed for some reason. "Can someone unchain me please?" Ralf reached out and undid all my chains. I looked up into the eyes of my former friends. Celeste looked disbelieving for some reason. Hmmm...I wonder why. I looked to her left and saw Stan's eyes about to pop out of his sockets, Eddie looked extremely pale, Alberta looked furious and shocked, Adrian looked hopeless and defeated, and Dimitri just looked murderous and fierce. I wonder what they are staring at?! I ran to the bathroom with incredible speed and looked myself in the mirror. I looked really close and saw the red ring around the brown of my eyes. Then, everything came crashing into me. I shot out of the bathroom furious! I saw my friends cower against their chairs as they took in my expression. I ran over to Ralf and Jesse and ripped their heads off their bodies. I looked at Adrian and spoke in a cold whisper, " I promised you I would find a safe way out of this place for you and everyone else and I'm keeping to my word. Be right back." I started to run to the door with my unnatural speed then stopped. I looked at each guardian and met five pairs of eyes. "When I'm done with my mission here, kill me please." They all nodded sadly, except for Dimitri. He had tears in his eyes and it broke my heart. I left them and ran through the mansion finding any threats.

I came across eight Strigoi and killed them easily. I scoped out the rest of the place and found nothing. I looked out the window to see it was light out and that meant safety for the others. I ran back into the room and undid all of their bindings. I looked at each of them and said, "I'm sorry. You need to kill me but first I'll tell you how to get out. Go down the hall until the end, make a right and proceed down three flights of stairs. Take a left and then a quick right and the door should be right there. The sun is still up so you should be safe, but you better hurry. Oh and your stakes are over there in the drawer. You must hurry."

I saw each guardian grab a silver stake and then approach me. They look at each other like they didn't know who should be the one to stake me. Dimitri stepped up and said, "I will keep my promise I made to you on that bus. I love you, Roza." With those words he plunged the stake through my heart. I cried out in pain but I looked up into everyone's eyes and smiled "Good luck," I whispered. Blackness coated my eyes and I felt lost.

DPOV

Roza opened her eyes and I saw the red I'd been dreading to see. She ran to the bathroom after seeing us prisoners and I heard a slight gasp. I looked murderously at Ralf and Jesse for doing this to her and I almost started yelling again when I saw a figure flash out of the bathroom. She looked beyond furious and before anyone could react, Roza ripped off Jesse and Ralf's heads, killing them instantly. She then leaned toward a defeated Adrian and whispered in a cold voice, " I promised you I would find a safe way out of this place for you and everyone else and I'm keeping to my word. Be right back." She had?! Then I remembered Adrian had been in her dreams. I was upset he kept something like this from me. Before she left the room she looked and met our eyes, " When I'm done with my mission here, kill me please." I saw all the guardians nod but I couldn't. Tears escaped my eyes and when I looked back up, Rose was gone. It seemed like hours passed but when I looked up at the clock, only seven minutes had passed. We heard screaming from downstairs and I cringed each time wondering what was going on. Finally, she ran back into the room and started to untie us. She looked at each guardian and said, " I'm sorry. You need to kill me but first I'll tell you how to get out. Go down the hall until the end, make a right and proceed down three flights of stairs. Take a left and then a quick right and the door should be right there. The sun is still up so you should be safe, but you better hurry. Oh and your stakes are over there in the drawer. You must hurry." We each grabbed a stake and then looked at each other like we didn't know how to do what we were supposed to do. I finally stepped up and said, "I will keep my promise I made to you on that bus. I love you, Roza." Without another word from either of us I plunged the stake straight through her chest and into her heart. She shrieked and I felt my heart tear. She looked at me with love in her eyes and whispered, "Good luck." She closed her eyes with a smile on her face and her body went limp.

Alberta and Stan grabbed my arms and Celeste took Roza from my arms. She placed her on the bed and I was pulled out of the room. We ran straight for the door and passed at least six dead Strigoi. We threw open the door and ran out of that house quickly. Alberta pulled out her phone, "Janine? I need you to trace this call and come get us before the sun sets." Alberta waited for her response then I saw dread wash over her face. "I'm sorry Janine but she didn't make it. She was turned Strigoi against her will but she freed us. She asked us to kill her and so now she is gone. I'm sorry." I saw everyone had tears running down their faces and before Alberta hung up the phone, I could her Janine's hushed sobs. Two hours later we got a call saying the backup guardians should be there within the next thirty minutes. We said that was fine but we were so consumed within our own minds that none of us realized the sun was almost completely set. Panic shifted through all five guardians and we all took defensive stances as we heard screeching in the distance.

Strigoi were on the move and coming for us fast.

**Hope you liked! Well read and review your thoughts and ideas and tell me how/if I need to make it better :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

RPOV

I finally felt my body and it took me a second to see I wasn't in the real world. Well shit! Where am I then? I looked around me to see it was dark except for a small lighted area. I started to walk forward but a voice I recognized too well sounded from behind me, "If you go in there, you won't be coming back out." I turn around to see Lissa's brother Andre. "Where is 'there' exactly?" I looked at him confusedly.

"'There' is the afterworld and no one ever leaves there once they pass through." My stomach started to do flops when he told me those words. I looked back toward the light and felt a sort of pull towards it. I tried so hard to keep from walking to it. "So what happens if I stay here?" He took a minute to think about it but after a minute he finally spoke, "If you stay here, you get the choice to go back and help your friends who are currently fighting Strigoi-and lots of them-or you can just stay and wait until you're ready to go to the world of the dead. I looked him in astonishment, "I can go back?!" He looked at me disbelieving, "You didn't know that?!"

I looked at him with a little bit of anger and shock, "How would I know?! I just got here like five minutes ago! I don't even know where 'here' is let alone what I could do when I got 'here'!" I was breathing so hard that neither of us knew what to do now. Finally Andre said, "I like what you did with your hair. And since when have your eyes been yellow?! Oh my God! I thought I'd never see one! You're God's assassin!" I looked at him as if he sprouted antlers and a tail. "I'm a _what_?!" Right when I said those words, I felt a sudden burn move around my neck to my face and around my eyes and forehead. I saw Andre step forward to look closer at me. He lifted up my hair and peered at my neck. He took a step back and it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"An assassin of God is an immortal being that protects all that is good by slaying all that is evil. They are chosen personally by God and it is their duty to vanquish all that threatens innocent lives. You can only die when another immortal stabs you through the chest and pierces your heart. You must protect your chest at all times! If you let an immortal penetrate it you will fall and the world will lose you; my sister will lose you and she needs you now more than ever. You are the vampires only hope now. You need to go back to the real world and quickly. Strigoi outnumber your friends and backup hasn't arrived yet. It's your job to keep them safe 'til the other guardians come." I looked at him and then back at the light. I knew he was right.

I turned to face him and asked, "What do you mean you like what I did to my hair? Wait! My eyes are yellow?!" He nodded at me and suddenly he walked me to a mirror that wasn't there before. I looked and saw my eyes were yellow like the sun. I looked closer and saw my hair on top was a midnight black and everything under the top was a sunny yellow that matched my eyes. I have to admit, I looked like a badass angel. I then looked down to see I had a crop top blood red shirt on that cut low enough at the top to show a lot of my cleavage and cut halfway down my stomach to show my bellybutton. I then realized that there was elaborate yellow rune shapes on my tan skin. They stuck out noticeably and that's when I remembered the burning on my face. I looked up again and gasped. The runes were on my forehead and wrapped around my eyes which made them glow even more. It looked like I wore an intircate mask to hide myy true identity. I couldn't even recognize myself in the mirror. I took a step back and that's when I noticed I wore dangerously high heeled boots-like four inch high boots that went up to mid thigh. I also saw I wore black leather pants that hugged my legs tightly and tucked into my boots to reach my ankles. I looked awesome! Andre looked at me and said, "You will need this too." I turned to him and saw he held a belt. I put it around my waist and it fit perfectly but hung down a little lower on one side. I looked at him and asked, "Ok, now what do I get to use as a weapon?" Andre looked at me and then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! He gave me a stake and I holstered it to my belt. He also gave me two long and sharp swords that had the same rune symbols engraved into them. I took them and put them in a sword case. I strapped them to my back so I could move more easily and get to them if I needed. Andre said, "Those swords have been charmed with magic just like your stake. If you stab this through a Strigoi chest and pierces his heart, they will die just as if you did it with your stake. It is time for you to go now. Your friends need you now. They are in battle with seventeen Strigoi. Backup is three minutes away and you need to make sure they last those three minutes."

I looked at him and quickly said, "What do I do when I'm done with this mission?" He looked at me and said, "I will call for you and you will return here once again but not permanently. Now go!"

He shoved me through a green lit area. I stumbled and saw where I was. I heard screeches and screams outside and I rushed to the front door. I opened the door and stepped out to face my enemies.

**Ya I know! I couldn't keep Rose out of this forever! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be the fight scene so read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

I looked out to see fifteen Strigoi surrounding my friends. I approached the Strigoi with rage building in me. Far away I could hear a helicopter approaching. I took out my two swords and stated hacking away at the undead creatures. From the corner of my eye I saw Alberta staring at me and saw the Strigoi take advantage of her distraction. He sent her flying into the wall to my left and was about to sink his teeth into her neck. I grabbed my sword and swung it quickly through his neck. I looked down to see the Strigoi's head sitting in Alberta's lap. She looked into my yellow eyes and saw she was trying to figure out who I was. I left before she could say anything and I ran to another group of Strigoi that was approaching. My sword slashed through five Strigoi necks as if it were slicing through butter. I looked behind to see the other ten Strigoi approaching my friends. I jumped in front of them and started to attack. My friends stared at me and I yelled at them, "GO! RUN! BACKUP WILL BE HERE IN LESS THEN A MINUTE AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE MORE COME!" I can see the others look around quickly and then start to take off for a clearing where the helicopter was supposed to land. I took down seven more Strigoi and saw the other three take off after the guardians and Adrian. I ran after them with incredible speed and took them down right before they could grab onto Celeste. I looked up to see the helicopter descending from the air. I looked at everyone and saw them all staring at me. Alberta asked, "Who are you?" I looked away and said, "It doesn't matter who I am. I was sent to keep you alive until your backup arrived and now that it has, I must go. But don't worry, Alberta, we'll see each other again soon." I smirked and was about to walk back to the house when I heard several people run toward me. I turned around to see guardians approach me. They all surrounded me and said, "We can't let you go. You need to come with us-whether it be the hard way or easy way-but you're coming with us no matter what." I looked up to see my mother was the one to speak. I smiled at her and said, "Wow. The famous Janine Hathaway thinks she'll be able to take me down?" I smiled at her. She looked at me with her guardian mask on and said, "If you're a threat, we _will_ take you down, no questions asked."

I looked at her and scoffed. "Well _Guardian Hathaway_. I think it's kind of upsetting that you'd be willing to take down the one who saved their lives." I nodded toward the six individuals. "Oh well. But who says I'd be that easy to destroy?" I looked her in the eyes and saw her face pale. She looked at me harder and I thought I saw recognition flash through her eyes. It was gone quickly before I could tell for sure. "_Who are you_?!" I glared at her and hissed, "Like I said before. It doesn't matter who I am. The only thing that matters is the fact I got here in time to keep them alive until you all got here." She took a hesitant step forward and that made me realize she never did lower her stake. I wasn't scared of her because she wasn't an immortal and couldn't kill me. She stood right in front of me and said, "Well you claim to be nothing which means no one can trust that you aren't a threat. I'm sorry but we don't know what would happen if you lived." With that she plunged her stake into my chest. I gasped because it hurt like hell and fell to the ground. I landed on my back and looked up to see every guardian that came standing and looking over me. I closed my eyes and just lied there for about a minute. I heard everyone walking back to the chopper to leave. I opened my eyes to see almost everyone on the helicopter except for Stan, Dimitri, and Adrian. Once they were in, the blades of the helicopter increased in speed and then I saw it start to hover over the ground. I finally decided that was my cue to get up, so I did. I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked back up to see Adrian's face plastered to the window pointing and yelling at me. I could barely hear his voice, "O MY GOD! THAT PERSON IS GETTING BACK UP! AND SHE DOESN'T LOOK TOO HAPPY WITH US!" I kept watching and then I saw my mom and Dimitri's face appear at the windows. Instead of them landing again, I took off toward the house fast. I stopped at the door and then turned around. I sprinted back to where the chopper hovered fifty feet above the ground and jumped when I was ten feet away from it. I flew into the air and grabbed hold of the rail under the chopper easily. I pulled myself up and looked into everyone's stunned faces. I looked at my mom and yelled over the noise, "LIKE I SAID ALBERTA, I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON. YOU NEED TO TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I CAN BE THE BEST ALLY TO THE VAMPIRE WORLD. THINK ABOUT IT." With those words said, I turned and dove off the railing and into the dark air. A black hole swallowed me up and I found myself facing Andre.

"Well that was rather interesting," was all he had to say.

APOV

Watching Dimitri stake Rose broke my heart. I saw the pain it caused him to do so but right now we needed to get out into the light and quickly. Stan and I each grabbed one of Dimitri's arms and Celeste took Rose's lifeless body from him to lie on the bed. We all started to follow Rose's directions and sure enough it lead us right to the front door. We all ran out into the sun and I pulled out my phone to make a call. The other end answered, "Hello?"

"Janine? I need you to trace this call and come get us before the sun sets." Janine gasped when she heard my voice and panic started to slip into her voice, "Alberta?! Are you all okay? How is Rose? Is she okay?!" I could hear her shouting to others near her to locate us. I felt a tear escape my eye and said, "I'm sorry Janine but she didn't make it. She was turned Strigoi against her will but she freed us. She asked us to kill her and so now she is gone. I'm sorry." I looked over to see everyone had silent tears streaming down their face. On the other end of the line I can hear Janine sob and it just absolutely crushed what was left of my heart into sand. She said, "You are in a remote area near the academy but it might take a couple hours for us to get a team together and come get you. We will call when we are near." With that she hung up the phone and I told the others what was going to happen next. We waited about two hours before we got the call. "We will be there within the next thirty minutes so be ready." We hung up and I went back to staring at the horizon. _Oh shit_! I looked over at a confused Celeste, "Alberta, are you all right? You look like you just seen a ghost." I looked at her frantically and said, "The sun will be setting before the others will get here. We don't know what will happen when the sun does set!" Eddie leaned to his left and started to throw up…a lot. Stan said, "Well we can't just wait 'til the sun sets! What if more Strigoi come?!" I opened my mouth to speak calmly but stopped when I heard a screaming sound in the distance. I listened harder and sure enough more screams sailed through the silent air. Everyone went into defensive stances around Adrian. We looked to the trees where the sound seemed to come from. Six long minutes later, nineteen Strigoi walked out into the clearing. They approached us and spread out so they could completely surround us. One stepped forward and I saw it to be the one that tortured Rose when she was blindfolded and gagged. Dimitri recognized this too and lunged at him. No one was quick enough to grab him and so the fight began. We brought down at least two Strigoi when we heard a crashing sound come from the house. Rose said she eliminated all threats in there but apparently she must have missed some. I looked over to see a beautiful woman standing there. I lost my focus on the Strigoi and he sent me launching into the house wall. The Strigoi started to approach me but before he could sink his teeth into my neck, a flash of silver soared through the air and next thing I saw was a head land on my lap. I looked up surprised into a pair of yellow eyes. Something about this person was familiar but where have I seen her before? I decided to shake it off but by the time I was focused again, I looked up to see the woman fighting the remaining Strigoi. She yelled at the others and I "GO! RUN! BACKUP WILL BE HERE IN LESS THEN A MINUTE AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE MORE COME!" How did she know we had backup coming? I was about to help her out but she looked like she was handling them fine. We ran to the spot we saw the helicopter hovering but before we could get on I looked behind me to see three Strigoi running after us. I went to fight but the warrior finished them off before they could touch us. She cleaned her swords on the dead Strigoi's shirts and put them back into the cases that hung on her back. She looked at me with recognition. I asked her, "Who are you?" She looked away quickly from my eyes and said in a low and beautifully rich voice, "It doesn't matter who I am. I was sent to keep you alive until your backup arrived and now that it has, I must go. But don't worry, Alberta, we'll see each other again soon." She smirked at me and started walking back to the house. Every guardian emptied out of the helicopter and ran after her. She must have heard us because she stopped walking and turned to face us. I looked at her again and tried to figure out who this mysterious woman could be. Before I could say anything Janine said, "We can't let you go. You need to come with us-whether it be the hard way or easy way-but you're coming with us no matter what."

Janine was right but something about the way this warrior made me think she wouldn't be easy to bring down. The woman said, "Wow. The famous Janine Hathaway thinks she'll be able to take me down?" Well that didn't sound to reassuring. Janine held her ground though and stated, "If you're a threat, we _will_ take you down, no questions asked." Well Janine was a badass but if I were her I would have not said anything because what I saw and heard next was absolutely incredible. Her tattoos that covered her stomach, chest, and face lit up and her eyes turned a burning orange. She said in a low voice, "Well _Guardian Hathaway_. I think it's kind of upsetting that you'd be willing to take down the one who saved their lives." She nodded toward me and the others. "Oh well. But who says I'd be that easy to destroy?" Well this doesn't look too good. Hopefully Janine will just let it go and we could leave for the academy again. Before I could say anything, I saw Janine walking forward with her stake still raised. Was she going to kill her?! She said, "Well you claim to be nothing which means no one can trust that you aren't a threat. I'm sorry but we don't know what would happen if you lived." Before I could stop her, Janine shoved the stake into the woman's heart. She gasped and fell to the ground and didn't move. "Let's just go back to the academy before more Strigoi come," I commanded. We all got back into the helicopter and it started to take off. I kept thinking about who that woman could have been when Lord Ivashkov's voice broke through my thoughts. "O MY GOD! THAT PERSON IS GETTING BACK UP! AND SHE DOESN'T LOOK TOO HAPPY WITH US!" We all scrambled to the windows and saw that the royal was right. The woman merely stood up and brushed herself off. My jaw hit the floor when I recognized who it was. But before I could even say anything she was running back to the house. Before she got to it, she turned around back to us and sprint flat out to where we were leaving. She jumped and grabbed onto the helicopter effortlessly. She brought herself up to the window and stared me straight in the eyes saying, "LIKE I SAID ALBERTA, I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON. YOU NEED TO TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I CAN BE THE BEST ALLY TO THE VAMPIRE WORLD. THINK ABOUT IT." With that, she dove into the air and just vanished. I looked at everyone's confused expressions and said, "Oh my God. How can it be?" Dimitri grabbed my hands and said, "What can what be?" I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I thought Rose was dead?"

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I thought it would be more dramatic. Well you know what to do...R&R :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for your awesome reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story so far and hope you like this next chapter.**

APOV

Dimitri and Janine stared at me as if I completely lost my mind. Eddie was the first to speak, "What makes you think Rose is alive?" Ten seconds later Stan said, "Are you saying you think that warrior woman was _Rose_?!" I just stared them all in the eyes for another fifteen seconds before Celeste said, "What made you think it was her and not some crazy hunter?" I looked at Dimitri and said, "I saw her chest before she dove into the air and disappeared." Janine looked at me and said, "What is so significant about that woman's chest that would make you automatically think it would be my daughter?" Before I could say another word, Dimitri's eyes flashed as he figured out where I was going with this. Adrian told Janine, "While we were tied to chairs and Rose was tied to the bed, a Strigoi walked in and straddled Rose. For about twenty minutes he was working with a razorblade over her chest. He finally showed us what he carved." Janine looked at Adrian and said, "What did he carve?!" Dimitri spoke up and said, "He carved a perfect heart shape into her chest right above where her real heart is." Janine and the other guardians who weren't there gasped horrified. Eddie spoke up and said, "So you saw that the woman who just launched herself fifty feet in the air had a scar of a heart on her chest? Is that about right?" I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No, it's not about right," their faces all fell. "It's _exactly_ right, Mr. Castile." Dimitri looked at me with hope in his eyes. I saw a single tear fall from Janine's eye but she wiped it away quickly before anyone could see.

One of the other guardians on the chopper looked at me and asked, "What do we do now that we know she's alive? And we need to figure out what to do now." Adrian looks quickly at him and says, "What do you mean 'what are we going to do now that she's alive'?" I looked over at Adrian and said, "When she comes, we are probably going to have to trap her so she can give us answers as to what she is and how she is alive. This doesn't sound like it will be easy but we don't have much of a choice. For all we know, she could be dangerous and a threat to us. We also know she is completely lethal and one mistake can critical to everyone." Adrian looked at me in disbelief and stated, "You heard what she said Alberta! She said she could be our greatest ally and that she won't be taken easily if we tried." I looked at Adrian with my guardian mask on. I showed him how serious I was when I said, "Mr. Ivashkov, this is my decision and we need to be prepared for when she comes. We don't know when she'll come but we know it will be soon. I have a plan that may help us and Guardian Belikov will be the one to deliver the big blow." I looked over at Dimitri who looked absolutely taken aback. "What do you mean I'll 'deliver the big blow'?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "We will use you because you are Rose's weakness. She loves you with all her heart and she will trust you. When we get back to the academy, we will meet in Headmistress Kirova's office and finish planning there." The rest of the helicopter ride was quiet. Ten minutes later we reached the academy and went straight into planning with every guardian at the school. I started telling all the guardians about the incident at the house. I told them everything from Rose being carved into and raped to the time she dove off the helicopter. I looked into everyone's eyes as they soaked it all in. My eyes stopped on Janine because I saw the pain and tears in her eyes while hearing the last moments her daughter had before turning. One of the newer guardians stood up and said, "You said you had a plan that will help us capture her…what exactly did you have in mind?"

I looked at everyone and told one of the guardians to let Dr. Olendski in. She entered and came to stand next to me. I nodded to her and she pulled something out of her pocket while she spoke, "In my hand are strong sedatives that can knock a horse out easily. Someone will need to give her one of these and she should be out within seconds."

All the guardians were watching the doctor closely. I chose to speak since no one else had anything to say. "That is where Guardian Belikov comes in. Dimitri will get Rose to trust him and when she does, you need to get close enough to give her one of those. We will be close by in case things don't go as planned. Once she is unconscious, you will need to bring her to the academy jail cells and then we will be able to get answers when she wakes up. Any questions? "

Stan stood up and said, "What happens if one of those doesn't knock her out? What if it barely even phases her? I mean we all know she was one tough woman before when she was a novice but now we have no idea what she is and that could end badly if she figures out what we are trying to do."

"Like I said before Stan, we will be waiting nearby if things go wrong. We will also make sure we have more than one sedative with us in case the first doesn't do the job. Okay now that we all know the plan, let's get back to work and be ready for when she comes." As I said the last six words, the doors burst open and Adrian ran in. He looked at us all and said, "We have some company at the front gate." Every guardian took off passed Adrian and we all were at the front gate within seconds. We all looked out into the night and I could barely make out a black silhouette by the trees. However, I could see yellow eyes and a faint trail of yellow running down the figure. We heard more footsteps behind us and I felt someone push passed me. I looked down to see Lissa and Christian approaching the gate. "Rose? I know you're out there somewhere…I can feel you in the bond. Where are you?" Next I heard Janine's voice, "Rosemarie? Show yourself now."

I looked back at the spot I saw her last and when I saw her I felt the blood leave my face. "It's just Rose. And sorry to disappoint you _mother,_ but I don't trust you. You staked me once before, what makes me think one of you won't try something like that again?" I kept my eyes on her the whole time because she looked like a glow stick with all the yellow that was highlighting her body. And I knew she only glowed when she was beyond furious. Before I could say anything, Dimitri walked through the gates and stood seven feet from her. He held up his hands in surrender and that's when I realized he was trying to execute the plan we just came up with. I heard him say, "Roza, you know I wouldn't hurt you. You are my love, my life, my soul. Please trust me, Roza. I've lost you twice now and I can't bare to lose you again." She watched him for a couple minutes and then she finally stepped out of the trees shadows. I heard gasps come from everyone and that's when I realized the whole school was watching this. She looked absolutely gorgeous when you fully looked at her. She also looked absolutely dangerous with the way she was dressed and how she held her weapons. She was maybe one foot from Dimitri when she stopped walking. He took that hesitant step forward and that's when I saw he had the needle in his closed fists. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Quick as lightning he jabbed the needle into her neck. I saw her collapse into his arms and I told all of the other guardians to get her inside before she could wake up. When the guardians touched her, something scary as hell happened. One minute she was unconscious in Dimitri's arms, the next minute she tossed all sixteen guardians from her as if they were merely flies. Dimitri was on the floor ten feet away looking at her with wide eyes. The students all screamed when they saw she had red, black, and gold wings protruding from her back.

She looked at Lissa and said, "God has sent me here to protect you from Strigoi but it looks like you can't trust anyone anymore." She looked down at Dimitri, me, and Janine and said something in a complete alien language. She kept repeating and on the third time the ground started to shake under our feet. I looked back at her and saw another needle sticking out of her arm. I look over to see Dr. O had a tranquilizer gun in her hand. She fired again and I saw Rose stumble. She was trying to keep upright but when another needle flew into her neck, she fell to the floor unconscious. All of the guardians quickly grabbed her and went to the academy prison. It took four hours for her to finally wake up. When she did she was screaming and chanting in that same language. All of the guardians that helped capture her were there in front of her cell waiting for her to calm down. She suddenly stopped thrashing and screaming. She looked up at us all with an evil grin on her face. She said, "Unbind me now. If you don't you'll regret it and that will show me what you've chosen, Alberta."

The guardians looked at each other uncomfortably. I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Rose but you now I can't do that. And what would I have chosen if I don't let you go?" She looked up at me and said, "I could be your best ally or your worst enemy, and you chose wrong." She smirked but stopped when Dimitri stepped in front of her and said, "Roza, we just want some answers. We're here to help." She looked at him lie she wished he were dead.

"Don't call me that Guardian Belikov! I don't need your help. If you call tying people up to chairs in a cell help then I think you're doing a great job so far. If you want answers than start with the freaking questions. But first…" Before we could stop her, she ripped off the chains that were holding her. She rubbed her wrists and said, "Okay now you can ask." We all stared at her in shock. She let out a sigh and made a hand gesture that meant, _okay I'm waiting…hurry up_, but it seemed no one could find their voices. Dimitri finally asked, "What are you?"

We all looked at her while she thought through her answer. She looked at everyone and said, "I am an assassin of God that has come down from his right side to kill all that threatens the innocent and bring piece back to the vampire world. Next question." We all just stared at her with our mouths open. She waited about three minutes and said, "Well I got to go…there's a Strigoi attack in Siberia that needs me so when you all can close your mouths and ask actual questions let me know." She stood up and took a step toward the bars. The guardians were there to block her escape. She said in a low and clear voice, "Don't make me hurt you." All of the guardians laughed because they knew no one can break the bars and leave. She looked at them and then smiled. They all stopped and looked at her warily.

"Rose? Please be reasonable and just stay 'til we're done with the questioning. Don't do anything you'll regret." She looked at me with fiery eyes and said, "I can't stay and do nothing while innocent people are being harmed. I state one last time…let me go willingly or I'll make you let me go." I knew she was dangerous so I said, "Fine. You can go but can you return when you are finished with your mission?"

Everyone looked at me in disbelief but I didn't care. I couldn't risk everyone with her. She looked me in the eye and said, "You have my word I will return." Stan opened the cell door and she walked to the exit. We all followed behind her until we were all outside under the moonlight. Class just ended so everyone was walking around campus. As soon as they saw Rose standing there and the guardians surrounding her, they all started to stop and watch what would happen this time. Just like earlier in the day, wings sprouted from Rose's back and she sprung into the air soundlessly. She flew away; all we could do was wait until she came back like she said she would. "Clear out everyone!" Stan's voice broke the silence and we heard feet stomping away. Everything went silent but that didn't last long.

Screams and screeches rang throughout the whole forest that surrounded the school. Belikov bellowed, "All guardians to your posts now! _Buria_!"

**I'm going to keep updating tonight a couple more chapters so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 and thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

RPOV

I looked at his amused expression. "What was rather interesting?" Andre looked at me and chuckled to himself. I was starting to get frustrated with him. He looked at my now annoyed expression and said, "I was only laughing because of the way you were able to destroy all of those Strigoi but you get taken down by your _mom_!" He started to roar with laughter and he was really starting to piss me off. I pounced on him and landed on his waist. I wasn't uncomfortable straddling him but I could clearly see he was. I got off of him and he looked relieved.

He looked me over and said, "Okay so now your friends know who you are and that means it is time for you to rejoin my sister at the academy. I also warn you that there will be a 'storm' tonight and you need to do everything in your power to keep wards from breaking and enemies from entering. Watch over my sister and good luck. Before I forget, I also got you these." Andre handed me a bow and tons of arrows to go with it. I pulled out one arrow and was surprised to see the tip of each arrow was covered with silver. I looked at him and smiled my thanks. I walked back to the green light and vanished from the between world once again.

I looked around to see I was standing in front of the gates to the academy. I reached out and touched the cold metal with my fingers. I looked up to see a figure with a hood and sunglasses on. He looked at me and then ran toward the building where Kirova's office would be. I turned around quickly and hid in the shadows of the large oak trees. I looked down at myself and groaned silently at how much my marks glowed. I heard footsteps getting louder so I quickly backed up further so maybe I could blend in better. I was wrong. I looked up to see every guardian at the school standing at the gates looking for something…no they were looking for _someone_. I'm guessing that someone was me. To make it more obvious I was here, a heavily dressed Christian and Lissa came and stepped in front of Alberta. I then heard Lissa call out, "Rose? I know you're out there somewhere…I can feel you in the bond. Where are you?" Well crap! There went my cover. I looked back and saw Alberta staring right at me. I was about to acknowledge the fact I was there but one voice stopped my foot from even moving an inch. "Rosemarie? Show yourself now." The use of my full name really set me off. The fact that it was my mother pissed me off so much I could feel my body tingling and my hair rising a bit. I glared over the line of guardians and realized they could now all see me because I looked like a freaking sun in the middle of the night with all the light my symbols were making. "It's just Rose. And sorry to disappoint you _mother,_ but I don't trust you. You staked me once before, what makes me think one of you won't try something like that again?" I saw Alberta's face pale. I wonder if they would ever trust me when I told them I was here to help them. I sighed mentally but kept my face and voice fierce. A slight movement to Alberta's right made me turn my gaze onto Dimitri. My heart pounded faster when I saw my true love. I wanted to go wrap my body around his and tell him I love him but I knew I couldn't because the group of guardians and I didn't know whether or not the other could be trusted. My eyes landed back on Dimitri and I noticed his hands were balled into tight fists and they were raised as if in surrender.

"Roza, you know I wouldn't hurt you. You are my love, my life, my soul. Please trust me, Roza. I've lost you twice now and I can't bare to lose you again." His voice was so rich and seductive I just wanted to be in his arms. The sexy Russian accent of his made me want to jump him right there but I still couldn't seem to move. I decided I knew I could trust Dimitri with all my heart and that's what decided it for me. I moved a few steps forward 'til I was a foot away from him. I stared at him and ignored all the surprised gasps that came from the…holy crap! When did the whole school come outhere?! Well before I could really think about it, I was in my love's arms. It felt so good to be here again! That was until I felt something sharp jab quickly into my neck. What the hell?! I looked up to see Dimitri putting a needle away into his pocket.

I felt betrayed at the moment but I couldn't really feel it because everything went blurry. I collapsed forward into Dimitri's waiting arms and I couldn't really move. That was until I felt other hands grabbing all over my body. It brought back the memories of hands grabbing me, hitting me, raping me, killing me…I felt my whole body right then and I went into attack mode. I didn't see the guardians I was able to fling off me, all I saw were the enemies that touched me and tried to take me. I looked over at a figure that was on the ground about ten feet from me. I felt a weird pulling sensation on my back and heard when all the other students started to scream. I looked quickly to my back and saw that I had red, gold, and black wings on both sides of my body. I was amazed but I would have to wait until late to admire them. I looked over at Lissa and told her, "God has sent me here to protect you from Strigoi butit looks like you can't trust anyone anymore." I decided it was time they knew more about my power by speaking quietly in Latin. I knew only one or two guardians would know I am speaking to God himself but I didn't really pay much attention to it. I declared, "Abbas , permoveo is terra ut Sto in exhibeo meus socius verus vox vos have largior super mihi. Abbas , permoveo is terra ut Sto in exhibeo meus socius verus vox vos have largior super mihi. Abbas , permoveo is terra ut Sto in exhibeo meus socius verus vox vos have largior super mihi." The ground started to shake under my feet and I saw my mother and Celeste trying to calm the screaming students. I was about to enchant more but I felt another pinch in my arm. I looked down to see another needle sticking out. I grabbed it and threw it to the ground near the traitor I loved dearly. I look up to see Dr. O with a tranquilizer gun. I go to run into the cover of the trees but I didn't even get a foot away before I felt another sting in my side. I started to stumble a bit because things were starting to go really fuzzy. I felt one more slight pinch in my neck and then I felt and saw nothing after that.

I woke up in a room bound to a chair with chains around my wrists. I started to panic and thrash and pray that I wouldn't suffer like last time. I repeated a few times, "Commodo servo mihi ex vulnero quod servo meus animus." I felt a sudden rise in my spirit and that seemed to be enough to calm me down enough to think about my current situation.

I looked up to see all of the guardians that were at the gate were standing behind the bars to my jail cell. I felt a sudden blackness creeping inside me and I smiled, welcoming it. I look at Alberta and state, "Unbind me now. If you don't you'll regret it and that will show me what you've chosen, Alberta." I saw in my peripheral vision all of the guardians share uneasy looks but I kept my eyes focused full on Alberta's reaction. "I'm sorry Rose but you now I can't do that. And what would I have chosen if I don't let you go?" she said it calmly which kind of surprised me. "I could be your best ally or your worst enemy, and you chose wrong," I warned her. I smirked at her face but stopped when I saw Dimitri approach the bars. "Roza, we just want some answers. We're here to help." I glared at him fiercely and saw when he flinched at my expression.

"Don't call me that Guardian Belikov! I don't need your help. If you call tying people up to chairs in a cell help then I think you're doing a great job so far. If you want answers than start with the freaking questions. But first…" I decided to show them the strength I had and broke the chains as if they were simply mashed potatoes. I glared at everyone while I rubbed my wrists. "Okay now you can ask." They had their mouths hanging open and their eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. I made a waving hand motion for them to hurry up with whatever questions they had but no one could really seem to speak just yet.

Finally Dimitri asked, "What are you?" I wanted to yell at them that I wasn't a _what_ but a _who_ but I just wanted to get this over with quickly. "I am an assassin of God that has come down from his right side to kill all that threatens the innocent and bring peace back to the vampire world. Next question." I replied easily but it seemed that no one was really prepared for the answer I gave. I sighed quietly to myself and then I remembered an important fact Andre told me earlier, "_I also warn you that there will be a 'storm' tonight and you need to do everything in your power to keep wards from breaking and enemies from entering."_I realized it must be dark right now which meant I need to leave and quickly if I wanted to prevent this "storm" from wiping out the academy. I looked at Alberta and stated, "Well I got to go…there's a Strigoi attack in Siberia that needs me so when you all can close your mouths and ask actual questions let me know." I stood up from the chair and took a step toward the bars. The guardians were there to block my escape. I was starting to get annoyed so I said in a calm and clear voice, "Don't make me hurt you."

The guardians merely laughed at me and that just got me pissed. I just smiled at them though and that shut them up rather quickly. They started to look uncomfortable up my gaze and I was glad that they were finally seeing me as something not to reckon with. "Rose? Please be reasonable and just stay 'til we're done with the questioning. Don't do anything you'll regret." I looked straight at Alberta with my icy stare.

I told her in my most menacing voice, "I can't stay and do nothing while innocent people are being harmed. I state one last time…let me go willingly or I'll make you let me go." She looked at me in exasperation for a few minutes but finally said, "Fine. You can go butcan you return when you are finished with your mission?" I smiled internally when I saw that no one was happy about her decision. I looked her straight in the eye to show I was dead serious, "You have my word I will return." She seemed to ponder my words before she looked at Stan and nodded. Stan marched up to the cell quickly and unlocked my door. I walked straight out into the night sky. Classes just got out apparently because I looked and saw novices and Moroicoming over to see what crazy Hathaway was about to do. I felt that pull on my back again and-sure enough- wings were extending outon each side of me. I crouched slightly and sprung myself up to the sky and flew over the trees acting as if I were really leaving. Once I was about a mile out, I decided it was time to go back and wait for the right time to strike. I stayed high up in one of the oaks and listened in on the guardians.

I stopped listening, however, when I heard screams and screeches coming from below. I looked down to see Strigoi lining up and crouching behind the bushes and trees. I heard Dimitri bellow, "All guardians to your posts now! _Buria_!" I waited until all the guardians scattered before I flew back into the academy. I glided noiselessly above and landed silently by the Moroi dorms. I jumped up and grabbed onto Lissa's window and lightly tapped. She opened it and let me in once she saw me. "What are you doing here, Rose?!" she whisper shouted at me and I told her, "Strigoi are lurking outside the campus wards waiting for someone to break the wards so they can attack. I wish I can stay here to protect you but I'm needed more outthere with the warriors. I am God's right hand and this is why I'm alive now…to prevent this war right now and destroy all evil that threatens to destroy us. I have to go. Be safe and good luck." I saw she had tears running from her eyes but I had to go. I ran to her window and jumped from it. I landed gracefully on my balls of my feet and then I was off running.

I ran and then midstep I jumped and took to the sky. I looked up into the midnight sky and commanded, "Proeliator of Altus Regnum. EGO dico super vos pugno nobis quod succurro debello totus hostilisthreats." I said those words five times and then saw figures flying with me. I looked to see twenty-three warrior angels gliding silently with me. We circled the perimeter but I found who I was looking for. I descended quickly and landed right next to him. He grabbed his stake and went to attack butI blocked his hand before the point could touch me. "It's only me, Comrade. And I forgiveyou about betraying me earlier. I have something to tell you."

He looked at me then said, "What are you doing here, Roza? I thought you said you were going to help a Strigoi attack in Siberia?!" I looked at him and said nonchalantly, "There never was a Strigoi attack in Siberia. I knew there was going to be one here but you guys knocked me out and chained me up. I had to make up something that would make you guys let me go. If I was still locked up then you wouldn't havemore backup for tonight." I gavehim my man-eaters smile when he gave me a questioning look, "What do you mean by backup?" I smiled. I looked up and saw them all descending just as fast as I did a minute ago. They all landed with their weapons ready. I saw Dimitri's face and laughed because it was just priceless. Dimitri talked into his walkie talkie, "Petrov. We need to meet up now near damphir dorms." We walked over their silently and saw Alberta waiting for us. I told David to wait for my signal before him and the other warriors showed themselves. "Belikov! Why did you need to meet? _Rose_?! What happened to Siberia? I think we are outnumbered but I can't be sure because none of the surrounding Strigoi have showed themselves. I'm starting to become worried."

I stepped forward and stated firmly, "Alberta. It's a long story but basically I lied about Siberia so I could get out and help you all here. You _were _outnumbered but now we are more evened out. Fifty-four Strigoi surround the area…twenty-six in the back near the lake and twenty-eight at the front gate. Backup has arrived." I turn and nod at David. All of the warriors step out and face Alberta. She smiles but it falls when a voice I recognized shrieks through the walkie talkies of both guardians.

"THE WARDS HAVE BEEN BROKEN! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

**Hey guys I am going to try to update a couples chapters a day. Hope you eep reading! R&R. And for those who would like to know what the Latin phrases are, here are the translations:**

**Father, move this land that I stand on to show my allies the true power you have bestowed upon me.**

**Please keep me from harm and protect my soul.**

**Warriors of the High Kingdom. I call upon you to fight with us and help vanquish all enemy threats.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Well here's the fight scene. Enjoy!**

I froze when I heard the wards had been broken. I looked to Alberta but saw she was already running towards the front gate. I looked at Dimitri and said, "You need to get the Moroi to put the wards back up. Keep the Strigoi that haven't entered yet from entering because that will give us more of an advantage. My warriors and I will take on the Strigoi outside the fences and if any have entered it's the guardian's job to protect everyone inside. Be safe, my love. Don't worry about me tonight and keep yourself alive. Call me if there are any problems." I kissed him quickly but passionately and said, "Go now. Before it's too late." I looked at the warriors and said, "It's our time to fight! Warriors of God…we fight 'til the death!" We all crouched and sprung up in the air. I split our group up into two groups. I led the group that was supposed to take on the Strigoi at the front gate. Before the line of undead could make it to the gate, we launched our attack. I landed first and started to swing my blades and cut down anyone who tried to get closer to the school.

I looked up to see David battling 4 of his own Strigoi and I ran to go help him out before I froze when I saw who the Strigoi that stood in front of me was. Mrs. Karp smiled at me and said, "Oh Rosemarie, how good to see you again. I'm surprised to see you aren't a Strigoi though. Last I remember, Jesse and Ralf said they took care of you back at that house. I have to admit though…seeing you as a deadly assassin is much more impressive than seeing you as one of us. How did you come back from the world of the dead?" I started to advance on her with my swords when I responded back to her, "How do you know about me? And I came back because you creatures have caused chaos and fear in the vampire world. Apparently it's my job to finish the deed and send you all to Hell where you belong!" I launched myself at her and our fight became deadly.

My foot connected with her face while her fist connected with my ribs. We both stumbled back. I was about to attack her again when I faintly heard a familiar scream break through the air. "Lissa!" I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot it at Karp. The arrow was too quick for her to dodge and struck her straight in the heart. I turned around and took off toward the Moroi dorms. I rounded the corner and saw a pale man running with a girl in his arms. I could hear her screaming and sobbing for someone to save her. As I get closer, I can see they tied her ankles and legs and had covered her face with a potato bag or something close to it. I felt her fear escalate through the bond and so I started to pick up the pace which surprised me. I was six feet behind them when I heard, "ROSE! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" One of the Strigoi hit her upside in the head and I couldn't feel her through the bond anymore. I decided I couldn't wait any longer so I took my bow and shot an arrow through the Strigoi that was carrying her. It hit him in the back but it caused him to drop her and face me.

I grabbed my stake from my belt and quick as lightning, threw it straight into his unbeating heart. I went and picked her limp body off the ground. I started off back toward the clinic and ran into Dimitri fighting four Strigoi by himself. I set Lissa down and leaned her against my legs. I saw one of the Strigoi knock Dimitri to the ground. They all went to pounce on him until they saw their leader fall. They looked up surprised to see me standing there with my bow raised. I quickly grabbed another arrow, aimed, and released. Another one fell and the others started to run at me. I grabbed my swords and stabbed one through one of their hearts while the other hit me upside the head. I swung my sword but he dodged it and hit me in the head again. Things started to get fuzzy but I kept my focus. I swung my sword again and was kind of grossed out to see the blade cut his throat. Blood spilled all over me but I quickly ended it all by cutting cleanly through the rest of his neck. I looked over to see Dimitri staring at me in amazement. I picked Lissa back up into my arms and started forward. A voice cracked through his walkie talkie, "STRIGOI HAVE BEEN DEFEATED OUTSIDE THE GATE. CHECK ALL SCHOOL PREMISES AND MEET UP IN HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE IN ONE HOUR." I told Dimitri to take Lissa to the clinic while I went to search for anymore Strigoi that could have sneaked around near the dorms. I heard something close but this person was approaching me too quietly for them to be friendly. I turned around to see an ancient Strigoi standing in front of me. "Well, well. If it isn't Rosemarie. Last time I heard-well saw actually-you were supposed to be a newborn. How is it a little blood whore like you became God's right hand?"

I look at him and state briefly, "How do you know who I am?"

He looks at me amused, "I know everything about you Rosemarie Hathaway." I went to protest but he said quickly, "I know you prefer Rose instead of your full name. Or Roza, if it comes from your love, Dimitri Belikov. So I will ask you one more time…how did you become God's chosen one?"

I looked into his red eyes and stated clearly, "I don't know why I was the one chosen but I've been sent back to destroy you and your…_friends_." He just looked at me and laughed. It sent chills down my spine. I was so focused on this man that I didn't notice others coming up from behind me. I turned around but couldn't act fast enough before something hit me in the head three or four times before all I could see was black and a faint, "_Roza_!"

DPOV

I was walking around campus scoping the woods to see if any Strigoi remained unnoticed. I found none so I decided to head back to discuss further plans. I met up with Stan and Janine on my way back. We were heading in the direction of the Moroi dorms when I saw five figures up ahead. I motioned for Stan and Janine and we made our way closer as quietly as we could.

I saw a Strigoi that must have been at least a century old pick up something from the ground. When I looked closer, I was able to see a bunch of gold on the object. ROZA! I ran forward with the others on my back and started to attack the Strigoi. The one that held Roza ran off into the bushes while the others distracted us. "DAVID!" I heard something from above and then saw all of the warriors descend and finish off the Strigoi that remained. I looked at David and told him, "A Strigoi ran into the trees with Rose. Are you able to track them and get her back?"

David looked to the others and said something-was it Latin?-to the others and they all took off in the direction I pointed to them. More screams were heard from deep in the forest and we all waited to see if the warriors could get her back. Twenty minutes of silence was interrupted when a woman's scream of agony filled the night sky. My heart clenched because I knew that scream only too well. Five minutes later I heard flapping and looked up to see figures flying fast and hard. I looked to see the other lead warrior Anthony carrying a figure. They all landed quickly and sprinted toward us.

I looked at what Anthony was carrying and saw a blood dripping down the sides of the body and falling freely to the ground. He raced passed me to the clinic. I trailed right behind him until we reached an empty room.

He set her down on the bed gently and that was when I saw the sharp rock protruding from her chest. I went to grab her hand and beg her to live when I felt hands holding me back. I looked back to see Anthony silently shaking his head at me.

I turned back to Roza to see that she wasn't breathing and lied there completely still.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys but don't worry I'll be updating again tomorrow evening in case you wanted to know. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I am so sorry I never wrote the next chapter. School has been so hard to keep up with and now I am playing softball so I never seem to have the time anymore. Well you can thank immortalgirl18 and **** for making me write the next chapter. Enjoy.**

RPOV:

I was just coming around when I felt something pierce my neck. I try to pull away from the sharp prick but the movement causes me more pain. I hear something sucking then I felt the worst pain imaginable. I scream out in agony when I feel the Strigoi rip the skin from my neck. Blood is pouring out of my jugular which makes me really dizzy.

The Strigoi drops me on the ground and quickly starts to unbutton his pants. _Not again_, I thought. I wanted to get up and kill this sick son of a bitch but the endorphins in my blood keep me immobilized. He is about to discard my clothes when I saw an arrow fly through the air and pierce the Strigoi in the shoulder. He quickly grabs a rock and jams it hard into my chest. I scream out from the pain and pass out when Anthony reaches me. The last thing I felt were warm arms pick me up and the air rushing by as we sped through the night.

APOV:

I heard news from David that Rose was gone and I immediately gathered our troops to follow the Strigoi through the surrounding forest. After a couple minutes of flying, we hear a scream pierce through the cold air. Hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I started to push myself faster to get to Rose.

We lowered to the ground and saw the sick bastard was going to rape her. She has already gone through enough so I grab my bow and arrow and shoot him in the shoulder. I thought he would run away but what he did next surprised me. It looked like slow motion as the Strigoi grabbed a sharp rock and lodged it straight into her chest cavity. Another scream filled my ears. I grabbed another arrow and shot him straight in the heart. I ran to Rose as he falls and notice her eyes start to flutter close. I quickly pick her up with the others on my trail and leap up into the sky. We were about one hundred feet from the clinic when I saw Belikov running towards us. I land after David but take off to the clinic. Belikov is right on my trail but ignore him until I lay Rose's unmoving body down on a bed in an empty room.

I yell out to all the warriors, "Everyone, gather round! We need to heal Rose so she won't be in too much pain when she wakes-." I didn't get to finish the statement before Ivashkov came bursting in yelling, "SHE'S ALIVE?!" I look at him and roll my eyes. Ignoring him I start to chant, "Obscurum of nox noctis, malum of umbra, tempestas of profundum, iacio a hic quod addo rays of sol solis, lux lucis of luna, quod diligo of Senior quod vigoratus suus selfless parvulus." The warriors and I repeated that over and over until we saw a golden hue surround Rose's body. After several chants later, we see her chest heaving and her heart start to pound in her chest. I quickly rip the rock from her chest and felt extremely apologetic when a sharp scream escaped her lips.

"Thank you, Anthony. You don't know what this means to me that you saved her. I love her with my whole heart so thank you again." I turn to Dimitri and nod before commanding, "Permissum nos licentia is locus. Nos vadum exspecto suus dico quondam iterum ut vicis of bellum exsisto existo." We all spread our wings and soar through the air to the Heavens. _Until next time Rose. This is only the beginning of the greatest war the world the world has yet to seen._

**Well I hoped you liked it. More adventure and drama to come. Sorry for taking so long again. Here are the translations below. Sorry if they seem lame:**

_**The darkness of night, the evil of the shadows, the storm of the sea, cast away from here and bring the rays of the sun, the light of the moon, and the love of the Lord and heal his selfless child.**_

_**Let us leave this place. We shall wait for her calling once again when the time of war arises. **_


End file.
